The day that I crash with you
by I'M YHTNAYx3
Summary: The day that I crash with you: Serah, cierto día, caminando por la calle golpea una piedra, y ve con asombro que esta cae hacia abajo. Se asoma en lo que supone que es el 'fin del mundo' y alguien la empuja provocando que se encuentre; con noctis.


**The day that I crash with you**

**Cápitulo 1: Caida**

Empezo a cansarme de tanto rollo...

''¿¡Lightning es que no lo ves?!'' Pregunto al borde de un ataque de histeria,_ ¿cómo puedo tener una _

_hermana asi?_

''Ver, el...¿qué?'' La miro cuando responde. Su cara seria, como siempre, consigue enfadarme aun más.

_No deberías ser asi de tonta Lightning...esta claro, jolin, ¡él, me lo dijo él, ayer mismo...Yo lo único que he hecho a sido abrirle los _

_ojos para ti Lightning_. Me pellizco la cara, pues empiezo notar los ojos brillosos, no, había prometido que iba a ser feliz por

ella..una vez al menos, como tantas otras que ella lo había sido por mi.

''Mira'' Le digo ''como no estes arreglada y con ese vestido beige puesto en media hora, me voy a enfadar Lightning'' Acabo de darme

cuenta de que estas palabras en mi suenan practicamente a cachondeo, asi que al final añado ''Y aunque no lo parezca, no estoy

bromeando'' Y finalmente consigo que Lightning mueva su trasero, se dispone a meterse en la ducha.

Pero se para en el marco de la puerta y acierto a duras penas a oir algo parecido a ''Gracias...Serah'' Le sonrio sé que no estoy

para tirar cohetes, y sé porque me lo dice, pero me alegro por ella. Entoces desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Y ahora es cuando me toca mantener una conversacion con mi subconsciente inteligente. [¿Eres idiota o te pasa algo?] Suelto un

suspiro, mientras recuerdo todo lo que he hecho por Snow con el resultado de que lo creia que era amor de su parte, no era más

que amistad. ''Eras una especie de luz, que me saco de la ocuridad ¿lo entiendes Serah? Tú me hiciste ver todo claro. Pero ¡joder!

como decirtelo...'' Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo ayer, y descubró que no me duelen, lo único que siento es una sensacion de

vacio..._genial, cloud a conseguido _pegarmelo, pienso.

Pero la verdad es que el pobre Snow ha vivido mucho Kingom hearts, y ve luz versus oscuridad por todos lados. Empiezo a reirme

ante la vision de un Snow jugando al Kingdom hearts y a una Lightning al lado arreandole tortas con el mando restante por que es

tan malo que mickye ha venido a salvarlo unas diez veces.

Al cabo de un rato de imaginaciones y demás decido salir a la calle, el Nido esta de fiesta, ahora que ya no queda ni rastro de los

fall'cie de palls. Pancartas que cuelgan de un lado a otro de las calles por aquí, por alla. Suspiro menuda fiesta me espera..._bueno, _

_al menos me reire ante la visión de Clare bailando._

Entonces miro a mi alrededor, _como puñetas he llegado hasta aquí_, me pregunto. Aquí, es nada, no hay nada solo tres árboles y ni

rastro de la ciudad y encima es de noche, así que la cosa mejora por instantes. Voy a sacar el intercomunicador [N/A: no sé si era

así pero me da igual!] pero me lo he dejado en casa..._bien serah, luego diras que te puedes cuidar tu sola. Mierda, mierda y más _

_mierda._

Empiezo a dar vueltas como loca y mis pies van a dar con una piedra, estoy furiosa así que le doy un golpe, la piedra rueda en

pendiente hasta el borde de un barranco. _¿De dónde narices a salido eso? _Me asomo por el barranco, nada oscuro, negro.

Cuando ya cansada voy a dar la vuelta, algún imbécil me empuja y caigo. ''Ahhhhhhhhhh'' grito, que bonito va a ser mi final no he

podido ver a lightning bailar.

**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, no he metido mucho contenido del juego porque la verdad ni he llegado a salir todavia del Nido (apenas he jugado) estoy exactamente contra el monstruo final del capitulo 7, asi que voy estupenda (V.V no puedo ni con eso :S) Bueno para los que no os hayais enterado esto es un NoctisXSerah, un poco rarilla la pareja. Así que me estoy inventando una chorra más grande para que Noctis y Serah se encuentren...que no sé yo si gustará XD pero se intenta, en fin no me tireis tomates que yo lo he intentado T.T**


End file.
